


Comfort Zone

by Dabi_Shinso



Category: Given (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Letters, Love, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabi_Shinso/pseuds/Dabi_Shinso
Relationships: satou mafuyu x reader
Kudos: 2





	Comfort Zone

You were on your way home from working out and hanging out with your friends. You were feeling a sad because Mafuyu was out with the band but he wrote you every choice that he had. So, before you go up to your apartment you check the mail to see if he sent you a letter and as you were checking you were thinking and hoping that he sent you a sweet letter because you really needed to hear or more so read some comfort from him right now. You were going through somethings and you just needed some comforted, even you though he thinks that he wasn't very good at comforting people. 

When you open that door to the mail box you see some junk mail and some bills "I don't see his letter." you say in a sad tone. You close the door to the mail box and start to walk up the stairs to your apartment but as you are walking up the stair, you were looking through the mail and you then notice that you actually did get a letter from Mafuyu. You get all excited and start to run up the stairs "it did write me." you say as you finally make it to your apartment door and unlock it. You then walk inside and throw everything on the floor and run over and jump on to the couch. As you were opening it you were thinking of your conversion you all have the day before, then you open up the letter and it read...

"Dear Y/N 

You have been on my mind lately with everything that is going on in your life. As the old saying goes, 'what doesn't kill us only makes us stronger,' I believe in time you will be able to overcome the extreme feeling of sadness and despair. I know that you have been having a hard time, but I want you to know that I am here for you, my little flower. I hope that you know that? 

Remember when we got into big trouble with the high school principal, we thought that was the most difficult thing we would ever face in life, but dang how wrong we were.

My little flower, I know times are bad right now, but remember that there are good thing here to, like your friends and me. I wish I was thereto comfort you, then writing this letter because I know that you are over thinking and that your mental health isn't where is should be but it's okay not to be okay sometimes. You don't need to be okay all the time, and you don't need to have everything together, we are human after all. 

I don't know if anyone has told you this but your pain is valid and that I am here if you ever need someone that will listen, if you just ever need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you my little flower. I know it's hard to do things when your stuck in your head, but noted that I am here you whenever you need me. I hope you know that. Let me says on last thing before I have to go. We've got friends for our happiest day and saddest moments. I am here now just as much as ever because I love you, my little flower.

Now for something a little brighter. I hope this letter bring you some comfort, and know that I believe in you! and unicorns, but mostly you! I'm here, with wine, ice cream, and anime whenever you want to hangout, or if you are having a pretty crappy day. I hope that I could make you smile and if didn't make you smile then let me know and I'll send you my senior yearbook picture instead. 

Well, I better go before the band gets on me, I'll be wait on your reply.

Lover your,  
Raindrop

P.s  
I love you, and you got this!!!"

By the time you get done reading the letter, you were crying. "My raindrop I can feel you here with me. I feel so much better and even more in love with you." you manga you say as you are crying. You laid there with on the couch cuddle the letter.......


End file.
